Point of No Return
by TitansRule
Summary: Jess tries to figure out how to tell Don about Diakos, only to get distracted by his own problems. It's not really lying, is it? Story #62 in my 'Kindred Spirits' series.


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY.  
****Series: 'Kindred Spirits'.  
****Spoilers: **_**Point of No Return**_**; **_**Forbidden Fruit.**_

* * *

Point of No Return

To say that Jess was nervous would be an understatement. She paced the length of her apartment, waiting for Don to turn up, trying to figure out what to tell him.

"_Hey sweetheart; remember that undercover op I worked on that you wanted me to give up? Well, the mark just turned up dead with Greek coins covering his eyes; coins that look very similar to the ones I used to bait his partner. How about dinner?" _She rolled her eyes. _Yeah, that'll go over well._

The key turned in her lock and she stopped, turning towards the sound, steeling herself. All thoughts of her own problems vanished, however, when her boyfriend closed the door behind him, leaning against it heavily. "Don?"

Don looked up, meeting her eyes. Then, pushing away from the door, he crossed the room in a few strides and pulled her into his arms, kissing her hard.

Any queries as to his strange behaviour vanished as his hands slipped under her shirt, stroking and caressing her back and stomach.

Jess didn't argue as they stumbled from her living room into her bedroom, but when her back hit the mattress, a voice in her head reminded her of the look in his eyes just before he'd kissed and she knew this wasn't the answer and she pushed at his chest, rolling them onto their sides. "Don, what happened? You …" She trailed off as he began licking and sucking at her collar-bone. "Don …"

"I know." Don lifted his head to meet her eyes. "I know this isn't a healthy method of dealing with this, but I need you …"

How could she deny him that? If there was any way to take the pain and betrayal from his eyes, Jess would take it in a heartbeat.

So she did, tugging his head towards her to kiss him softly. "I know." She murmured against his lips. "It's okay."

Kissing her deeply, Don shifted so he was on top of her again, releasing her lips to tug her shirt over her head, his hands running up her body.

Jess arched into his touch, any concerns about his wellbeing flying from her head as he kissed her and touched her, until they fell apart with gasps and moans in each other's arms.

It was while they lay in the afterglow that Jess finally addressed the subject again, tracing the outline of his scar with her finger. "What happened?"

Don sighed and shifted so she was on her back again and he was on his side, looking down at her. "Marty Pino."

Jess frowned. "Didn't he used to work in the ME's office?" She pulled him down next to her so his head was on her shoulder, running her hand through his hair.

Don nodded. "His wife turned up dead. Turns out she was killed by a dealer; he's been killing addicts and harvesting their organs for drugs … he used to use the addicts that came into Autopsy, but then he was fired and …"

"Oh God …" Jess somehow managed to hold back a shudder, feeling sick.

"He was a friend, Jess." Don whispered, and she could feel his shoulders shaking. "He was a friend."

Jess didn't stop carting her hand through his hair, holding him close, not bothering to comfort him out loud; she knew there was nothing she could say right now that could make him feel better about this. "How's Sid taking it?"

"Badly." Don muttered into her shoulder. "Mac's taking him home; apparently he gave Annabel away when she married him."

Jess flinched, making a mental note to drop by the morgue over the next few days. "Damn. We get him?"

"Yeah." Don swallowed. "We had to talk him out of putting a bullet in his skull."

"He blamed himself for her death." Jess guessed.

"He should do!" Don lifted his head. "I only met her once, but she was one of those people who saw the good in everybody else and wouldn't hurt a fly! She was there trying to bail him out and he let her! And when he realised she was dead, he cared more about saving his own ass than staying with his wife!"

"Don …" Jess trailed off, unable to formulate a response that didn't sound wrong. "Is there anything I can do?"

Don shook his head. "I don't think so." He kissed her forehead. "But thanks for bein' there."

"I'm always gonna be here, Don." Jess smiled at him. "I'm your partner."

Don pulled her close. "You're more than that, Detective."

"I know." Jess whispered, kissing his cheek. "You're more than that to me too."

"You know, you're a fantastic detective, Jess." Don murmured. "But I'm so glad you didn't have to work that case today. How was your day?"

Jess faltered. "Same old, same old."

_You did __not__ just lie to him, Jessica!_

As if he was reading her mind – and she thought sometimes he might be – Don cupped her face, forcing her to meet his eyes. "You're lying, Jess. What happened?"

"Sebastian Diakos is dead." Jess stated, taking it one step at a time.

"Yeah, anonymous 911 caller." Don frowned. "What does that …? Oh no. He was that antiques smuggler, wasn't he? Tell me you were nowhere near this one, Jess."

The worry and – was that fear? – in his eyes almost broke her heart, but she knew she had to tell him what had happened. "Don't worry." She heard herself say. "I'm clear."

_What are you doing?!_

_I can't tell him, not now. Not after the day he's had._

_He'll find out anyway; what then?_

_I will tell him! Just not now. I'll tell him tomorrow._

_Yeah right. Look at him. He looks like the entire world's just been lifted off his shoulders. You'll do anything to keep that look on his face. Even if it means lying to him._

"Thank God." Don whispered, cutting through her thoughts. "I can't lose you, Jess."

Jess nestled closer to him, feeling his hand close around hers. "You're not going to."

**

* * *

**

**AN: Okay, my internet is really messing me around and now I need to get a new router, so it might take me a while to respond and post new updates, although I do have some written! My poll is still up and I'm removing the ones I've posted, so take a look and review please!**


End file.
